


[Podfic] 7:55:46 AM, EDT

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), idellaphod, savedby



Category: Space Exploration RPF, Space Vehicles
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multiple Voices, NASA, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby
Summary: Author summary from ohtempora:A planet, a recently deceased spacecraft, and an astronomer walk into a bar.





	[Podfic] 7:55:46 AM, EDT

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [7:55:46 AM, EDT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069431) by [ohtempora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtempora/pseuds/ohtempora). 



> Please note that we recorded this podfic outdoors, so there are ambient sounds present throughout, even in the version without SFX. The SFX version includes sounds generated by Saturn's radio wave emissions ([NASA site link](https://www.nasa.gov/mission_pages/cassini/multimedia/pia07966.html)). Please make the best choice for yourself and your ears! 
> 
> There are also some mild swears in the freetalk, probably warranting a Teen rating.

### 7:55:46 AM, EDT - podfic with SFX

Duration: 00:16:50 (incl. ~6 min freetalk and outtakes) 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3u81kd4hwhq8mlp/%5BSpace%20Exploration%20RPF%5D%20755amEDT_sfx.mp3?dl=0) | 7.85 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ny5rhqsms59lbdj/%255BSpace_Exploration_RPF%255D_755amEDT_sfx.m4b/file) | 11.9 mb. 

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b3b5c95b11a81b2815cc0ac1233d2164/tumblr_pfue02SQzB1vo6bj7o2_500.jpg)

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image of Titan by [NASA, Cassini-Huygens Mission](https://photojournal.jpl.nasa.gov/mission/Cassini-Huygens?start=100).   
  
---  
  
### 7:55:46 AM, EDT - podfic w/no SFX

Duration: 00:16:17 (incl. ~6 min freetalk and outtakes) 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x5y3zu9dtu9b8h8/%5BSpace%20Exploration%20RPF%5D%20755amEDT_nosfx.mp3?dl=0) | 7.61 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/40aa62nsoqemczs/%255BSpace_Exploration_RPF%255D_755amEDT_nosfx.m4b/file) | 11.5 mb. 

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2bbbf680666e14061085ff57609baab2/tumblr_pfue02SQzB1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image of Titan by [NASA, Cassini-Huygens Mission](https://photojournal.jpl.nasa.gov/mission/Cassini-Huygens?start=100).   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to ohtempora for granting permission to podfic this!! I wanted to record this before I even finished reading it, and then the embedded audio link in the original work sealed the deal. I felt like it was calling out to be adapted to audio!! This podfic has been incredibly rewarding to make, and having the chance to work with both idella and savedby at the SAME TIME, to imagine and then be able to hear their voices in these roles has been a dream!! [frecklebomb <3<3<3]
> 
> It faces some stiff competition but this is my all-time favourite recording experience. Why am I not sitting under some trees making podfic with frecklebombfic and savedby right now. Thank you to ohtempora for the fic and a lot of my tears; to frecklebombfic and savedby for the rest of my tears and all of my laughter; to frecklebombfic for organising, producing and editing; and to savedby and frecklebombfic for feeling things with me. I love everyone in this SPACE REUNION bar. [idella]
> 
> I just wanted to say that it was an honor to be able to record a podfic with my two podfic mentors. It was a dream collab for me. I know I'm not on your level yet, but with your encouragement and advice, I hope that I'm slowly improving and I hope we can record more together soon. And hang out, as well. For the author - thank you so much for writing this and giving us permission to record it. We talked a lot about this story and what it made us feel and I hope that at least some of the emotion comes across through the recording. For the listener - thank you so much for picking this podfic to listen to. Along with being a homage to the original, for me this recording exists as an impression of a time when I was really happy and at peace with the world, with two people I really love. I hope some of that joy comes across too. For my co-creators - I admire you and I hope to see your faces soon. [savedby]
> 
> \---
> 
> The audio clip mid-podfic is taken from the video broadcast of the end of the Cassini probe's mission ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/s-Xw6i61N9o?t=7m34s)).
> 
> Applicable only to the with-fx podfic:  
> The eerie music played at the end of the podfic are the sounds made by Saturn's radio wave emissions ([NASA site link](https://www.nasa.gov/mission_pages/cassini/multimedia/pia07966.html)).
> 
> Additional radio static FX are from freesound ([freesound.org link](https://freesound.org/people/harveyjnz/sounds/337700/))
> 
> \---
> 
> pls comment and kudos, it fills us up with happiness ❤️


End file.
